Midnight Cravings
by teacupandsaucer
Summary: Bit of a warning here DMHP. Rated M just to be on the safe side... Harry and Draco are quiting each other cold turkey, what happens when they start getting midnight cravings?....
1. Sore Bums, TrySexuals and Cold Turkey

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1: Sore bums, Try-Sexuals and Going Cold Turkey.**

It was six in the morning when a slight, dark haired boy jolted awake in a bed that wasn't his. He looked about, and made a disgusted face when he recognized where he was. His movements awakened the other occupant of the bed and the other boy sat up and ran a hand through his tousled, bleach blonde hair.

"Morning Potter." The other boy drawled. "Leaving so soon?"

"Sod off Malfoy." The first boy retorted, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

The second boy, Draco Malfoy, got out of bed and stretched luxuriously while Harry Potter averted his eyes at Draco's nude form.

"Little late for that, don't you think?" He asked, noticing Harry's discomfort and unashamed of his own nakedness.

Harry slid out from under the covers and quickly pulled on his boxers. Draco smirked and wrapped his arms around Harry from behind.

"Do you want a shower before you go, or do you like to smell of sex all day?" He whispered in to Harry's ear causing the smaller boy to shiver and Draco to smirk.

"Malfoy, don't touch me, I don't want anything to do with you." Harry spat, pushing him away.

"Really? Then why, pray tell, do you keep coming back?" he paused, trapping Harry in his arms again. "I know why, because you crave me, I'm in your system, you _need_ me." He paused. "Well there's that and there's the fact that you're just a Gryffindor slut-bunny at heart."

Harry twisted away as Draco chuckled to himself.

"_Slut-bunny_?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Come on, admit it! You're a dirty little slut!"

"I am _not_ having this conversation with you."

Harry started to get dressed, fast.

"See, you can't even contradict me." Draco chuckled smugly.

Harry whipped around to face Draco, his shirt half buttoned.

"I do not, I repeat, do not need you, for anything," Harry grabbed for his pants. "And I'm NOT a slut-bunny!"

"Yea, right, that explains why you're always coming back 'round here," He continued in a squeaky voice, " 'Draco _pleeeeaaase_.' " He reclined in bed, hands behind his head. "You're just lucky that I'm Head Boy, or we'd be doing it in the library like last year; how was your summer away from me anyways?"

Harry hated Draco, he hated his smug voice, his sexy confidence, but what he hated the most was that Draco was right, Harry did need him. Harry wasn't completely sure why, in fact he was pretty sure that he was straight. But then if that were true, why did he long for Draco so much? Why was it that when Harry was with Cho, he couldn't help but compare her to Draco? Not only compare, but find her coming up short every time.

Draco always said 'I hate you Potter, but there's a fine line between love and hate.' Of course Draco was talking about physical love, the act of making love, but still. Was that it? Was all his passionate rage just being misplaced? Harry didn't think so, mostly because then he would be admitting, even just to himself, that his feelings for Draco were more then just pure lust. He knew that Draco was quite a, as he had put it, 'Slut-bunny', but Draco never made it seem like he was the slut, it was always the other way around. Always the people he slept with ended up feeling used and dirty.

But if Harry's feelings for Draco were more than lust, if he loved Draco, and that was a BIG if, what would he do?

"Potter?" Draco's impatient voice put an end to Harry's inner turmoil, at least for now. "Did you hear me Potter? I asked how your sexless summer was."

Harry finished buttoning his shirt and was tying his shoes before he answered.

"I don't know how I got along without you." He said in a fake tearful voice.

"It's good to know you've bottled all your sexual frustrations into healthy sarcasm." Draco commented, unruffled and amused. "Maybe if you come 'round here enough I may be able to shag you into a half decent person to be around."

Draco was virtually impossible to fluster. He had an ingrained characteristic that enabled him to take control of almost any situation. The only times Harry had seen the mask of complete self control crack was when Hermione hit him and when Moody turned him into a ferret and bounced him about.

"I've got to go now; Ron'll know I'm missing soon." Harry didn't know why he was explaining this to Draco, but he was.

"If I didn't know that Weasly was a sexless prude and if I actually got jealous, I might be of you and the Weasel Wonder."

"Oh no! Ron and I aren't, I mean we don't, that is to say we wouldn't…." there he was again, trying to explain things to Draco that he had no need to explain.

"It's quite alright, you're free to shag anyone you like; Salazar knows I do."

Another talent Draco had was making Harry feel like a complete and utter pratt; he was using said talent right then.

"In fact, I encourage you to; it'll help you vent your tensions." Draco still hadn't made any move to clothe himself.

Harry was once again confused by the welling feeling of sadness as he left the room. In his subconscious he knew Draco had shagged numerous people, why should he stop just because Harry had added his name to the list? Though he did know that, he still didn't know why Draco had to remind him of the fact or why it bothered him so.

Draco, in fact, was thinking of his numerous conquests (or fuck buddies as he liked to refer to them as) as well. More specifically he was thinking of Blaise Zabini, his best friend and frequent fuck buddy. She alone knew of Draco's dalliance with Harry. When he said she 'knew' he meant in the Slytherin sense of the word, in the normal sense all she knew was that he was shagging a person lower on the Slytherin social ladder (she suspected a poor, pureblood family or 4th generation rich half-blood) and he thought he might be in love with them.

Draco only _thought_ he was in love with Harry, why else would he be wasting his time on him? It's not like he was that good of a lay, Draco taught him everything, _**everything**_, he knew. As far as he knew he was straight, all his other consorts were female. But for Harry he made on exception. He supposed that made him bisexual. Though Blaise has said the most amusing thing the other day after he 'disciplined' her.

She had said "You're a try-sexual you know that?" when Draco had asked what she meant she'd laughed and said "You'll try anything once."

Perhaps that's why he now found himself shagging Harry at least once a week, he was simply experimenting. It wasn't his idea anyway; at least not originally, Harry had cornered him in the library last year and kissed him. Draco had simply let it escalate from there to the point where he had Harry pinned up against a wall moaning his name. The memory of their first shag lit a fire in Draco's groin, he was either going to have to get a hold of Harry before breakfast or else he was going to need a very cold shower. Draco decided to settle for the shower. Harry, he reasoned, was probably still sore from the night before.

It was the first day back at Hogwarts and apparently Harry had missed Draco more than he's let on. Draco rubbed him own slightly sore buttocks and turned on the shower full blast. He stood under the waterfall, eyes closed, savoring the shock the cold water provided.

Four floors up Harry Potter was standing under a stream of hot water scrubbing himself clean. He couldn't remember what had possessed him to seek out Draco last night. He remembered missing Draco during the summer and wondering if Draco was missing him too while the Dursleys were being their usually horrible Dursley selves. He sighed, Cho had graduated last year and to be honest Harry was glad. He didn't know if he could handle another year of trying to be happy and normal when inside he was frustrated and confused. Finally he shut off the shower and missed the hot jet of water immediately. Never the less he dried himself off and pulled on some clean robes. Harry returned to his dorm to grab his school bag and poke Ron awake. While in the shower Harry had reached an unconscious decision; he was going cold turkey. If he still couldn't keep himself from running off to shag Draco, or get shagged by Draco Harry added mentally and winced as he rubbed his raw posterior, then he would admit that what he felt for Draco wasn't just lust and act accordingly. Yes, that was what he was going to do. In fact, maybe to make sure he could stay away, he would find someone else. Cho had broken it off when she left, saying she didn't do long distance relationships, so really he was free to find anyone else. Harry pulled the curtains of his best friend's four poster bed and nudged him awake.

"Ron, get up you lazy git! You'll miss breakfast and first period." He warned while heaping text books and parchment into his bag.

Ron made a noncommittal noise and rolled over on to the floor. Harry rolled his eyes and heard Dean give a snort of laughter.

"How is it that you're always up and ready before any of us?" Seamus asked; sleepily rising from under Dean's blankets.

"Because he doesn't over exert himself all night, _very_ loudly." Came Neville's cross voice from behind his curtains.

Dean had the decency to blush at Neville's comment but Seamus grinned and pulled his hangings back.

"There's always room for you too Neville." He stroked the space beside him.

Neville flushed furiously and worked his jaw soundlessly.

"I'm just kidding!" Seamus laughed. "I don't share my man with anyone." He kissed Dean and snuggled back into bed.

"I'm really sorry Neville; I'll make sure we renew the silencing charms on the curtains." Dean said sincerely apologetic.

Harry watched the whole exchange and found himself wishing for a relationship like Dean and Seamus's. They were open and honest, their friends didn't mind, they could wake up in each other's beds without having to rush off for fear of being caught, and, most importantly, they were happy. Harry thought about his own relationship with Draco and realized that it would never be like that.

Just another reason to go cold turkey.

Just the thought of never having that kind of pure love made Harry unbearably sad, he just couldn't do it.

"Oi! Harry, what's wrong mate?" Ron asked, having finally woken up.

"What?" Harry snapped out of his montage of dreary thoughts. "Oh, nothing."

Ron shrugged and started rummaging about for some clean clothes. Dean and Seamus, however, exchanged a meaningful look. Harry had a sneaking suspicion it was about him and sure enough Dean spoke up.

"Harry," he said in a kind voice, "it's ok, you don't need to hide anything here, Seamus and I understand."

Harry's heart started to pound, did they somehow know about Draco? Was their gay-dar that strong! Ron and Neville were looking at Harry, for an explanation. When he didn't say anything Dean continued with a sympathetic glance.

"It's ok to miss her Harry, it's perfectly natural."

"Her who?!" Harry asked dumbfounded.

Dean shook his head with a smile; he obviously thought Harry was just playing dumb when he was really mystified.

"Cho. I told you we knew, you don't have to pretend."

Harry felt like laughing out loud, they thought he was missing _Cho?_

"Uh… thanks guys, but I'm ok… really."

Seamus gave a sympathetic smile but Harry booked it out of there before they could start talking again.

Draco gathered his school books and walked down (though technically it was up, as the Slytherin dorms were in the dungeons but Hogwarts always did have a way of twisting directions) to breakfast flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. He'd kept them around for posterity since he was now more than capable of dealing with anyone with or without magic. When they reached the Entrance Hall he saw Harry across the room. He was looking upset and peaky, Draco wondered what was wrong. Then he stopped himself, on the walk up here he'd decided no more Harry. He wasn't going to think about him and if he came around looking for a shag Draco would just say no. But seeing Harry was testing his resolve. Harry looked around finally and caught Draco's eye, but quickly looked away. Draco sighed, it seemed that things were:

"Easier said than done." Both Harry and Draco muttered to themselves.


	2. Breakfast, Stalkers and a Piece of Cake

Disclaimer: still do not own

**Chapter 2: Breakfast, Stalkers and a Piece of Cake…**

Hermione Granger considered herself very clever; in fact she might even go as far to say she was the smartest student in Hogwarts. She had an uncanny talent for figuring out all sorts of things out: secrets, homework problems, spells and so on. But in spite of all her cleverness she was completely at a loss to explain why Harry Potter, of all people, would be staring wistfully at the Slytherin table. Hatefully she could understand, spitefully, triumphantly even, but wistfully? Almost like he'd rather be there? Hermione was baffled.

_Don't look up, don't look up_ was Draco's mantra as he mechanically ate his breakfast and determinedly avoided a certain dark haired boy's persistent gaze.

_Don't look up, don't look up_ Harry silently willed Draco's silver blonde head to stay focused on his meal so Harry could observe him without repercussions.

Finally Hermione couldn't take it any longer.

"What _are_ you looking at Harry?" she asked impatiently.

"Hmm?" Harry snapped out of his trance. "Oh, ummm I just spaced out for a minute there."

He flashed her a distracted, apologetic smile. Well that sort of made sense but why did he look so… what was the word for it? Wanting?

"Hey," Ron hissed at her. "Cut him a break, he's really missing Cho."

"Oh, of course." Hermione replied in her famous, 'I-already-knew-that-you-dolt' tone.

How could she not have realized? Of course he would be missing Cho. Hermione skipped off happily to her first class feeling much better. Secure with the knowledge that she once again knew everything.

But of course she really had no idea.

Harry dropped his gaze to his plate and sighed, poking at his scrambled eggs, he really had to stop looking over there… well maybe just for a little bit more. He looked over at the Slytherin table to find Draco leaving the table and heading out the door. Without thinking Harry put down his fork, grabbed his bag and followed. He watched as Draco waved Crabbe and Goyle away and headed out the main doors. Harry hesitated a moment in the Entrance Hall, poised between following Draco and heading to Charms. But, he reasoned, it wouldn't be breaking his vow to go cold turkey if he just went to see what Draco was up to. Then he'd go straight to Charms. There was no harm in just looking was there? Having convinced himself that it was in fact a completely innocent thing to do, Harry hurried out the doors into the bright sunshine. He spotted Draco entering the wooded area on the other side of the lake and rushed after him. What was he doing? Didn't he have a class? Harry tried to think what the Slytherins had that morning.

Draco ducked behind a tree half way into the woods and waited to see if Harry would actually follow him this far. Sure enough, half a minute later he heard the sounds of someone walking on the gravel trail. What was Harry doing following him? Surely he wouldn't be looking for Draco for… that…. Or was he? Draco could have sworn he tired Harry out last night and hadn't Harry said he wanted nothing to do with Draco only hours earlier? It was apparent to Draco that Harry had no will power. Draco said no more Harry and he meant it. Harry passed by Draco's hiding place and briefly Draco thought of jumping him as he watched Harry pass. Hastily he squashed that thought and headed in the opposite direction of the dark haired temptation.

_Where is he?_ Harry wondered. Draco couldn't have gotten that far ahead of him. He increased his pace a little more. If he didn't catch Draco at a jog then he must have started running as soon as he hit the trees. When Harry reached the end of the woods he saw the familiar silver blond head just slipping through the doors into the Entrance Hall. _How the hell did he get all the way up there!_ Harry asked himself.

Draco panted slightly from his sprint to the castle as he sped along the corridors to Transfiguration. He was sure Harry hadn't seen him and he laughed at the thought of Harry searching the woods too long and being late for his first class. _Serves him right for stalking me_, Draco smirked and swung into the classroom, sitting down at his desk just before Professor McGonagall swept into the room.

Harry sprinted after Draco but when he got to the Entrance Hall he was gone.

"Harry! Where have you been?! C'mon mate we're gonna be late for Charms!" Ron grabbed him by the sleeve and tugged him towards the staircase. "What were you doing out there anyways?"

"Nothing, I thought we had Care of Magical Creatures."

Ron looked at him like he was an idiot, but sighed and hurried along the corridors still pulling Harry by the robe. When they reached Professor Flitwick's class room they could hear him squeaking out the attendance.

"Bugger, we're gonna get detention for this." Ron muttered angrily under his breath.

Harry just shrugged and opened the door. Sure enough Flitwick tsk, tsked at them and sent to detention slips whizzing across the class room to sit on their desk. Hermione shot disapproving looks across the aisle at them from where she sat with Lavender and Parvati. Ron just put his head down on the desk and groaned.

"You know Flitwick never does his own detention, we'll get Filtch for sure!" Ron groaned again as he looked at his detention slip, "See Filtch!"

Harry was secretly glad he got detention; this guaranteed he wouldn't have a chance to seek out Draco… not that he wanted to, he wasn't that weak, he could give up Malfoy no problem. But he'd prefer scrubbing trophies or polishing suits of armor to seeing Draco patrolling the corridors with his artfully tousled hair and his piercing grey stare and his… Harry cut off his line of thought abruptly and was even more thankful for his detention.

Draco was also looking forward to an evening-consuming detention after he had _accidentally_ transfigured Hannah Abbot's quill into a snake, he hadn't actually planned on it biting her or her having to go the Hospital Wing because it was poisonous, he hadn't actually planned on it being poisonous, but hey, he was a little distracted. At least he wouldn't have to see Potter. Not that he wouldn't be able to handle it, after all what's a pair of piercing green eyes and some sex-messy hair to him? No, Draco just didn't want to make him cry when he said no when Potter came looking for a shag. At least that's what Draco told himself. Yes, compared to that detention, even if it _was _with Filtch, was going to be:

"A piece of cake." Harry and Draco said smiling to themselves.


	3. After Dinner Detentions With a Weasel

Disclaimer: how about I just let you guys know if the 'me owning Harry Potter status' ever changes

**Chapter 3: After Dinner Detentions With a Weasel King**

Draco had made it through the day managing to see Harry only twice in the halls… Ok maybe 5 times but he wasn't counting. He was currently pointedly ignoring his messy haired stalker, who was staring at him again while Draco was trying to eat, and trying to focus on the fact he would be Potter free in, he checked his watch, 13 minutes and 27 seconds, 26, 25…. Draco felt Harry's stare stop and looked up to see him leaving the Great Hall. Draco squashed his thought of following him and pulling him into an alcove and snogging him hard. That was not a productive thought in Draco's plan to give up Potter, not a productive thought at all.

Harry hurried from the Great Hall; he hadn't been able to keep from staring at Draco's perfect blonde hair as it caught the candle light… _Stop it_, Harry told himself angrily, _cold turkey, remember?_ But Draco _had_ looked surprisingly angelic for the way he was scowling at his plate. Harry sighed loudly and headed towards Filtch's office, this was one time he wouldn't mind being early for detention.

Draco got up and left his half-eaten dinner for Crabbe and Goyle to fight over, he didn't seem to have much of an appetite lately. He checked his watch once more, 6 minutes 47 seconds, sighed and started towards Filtch's office, maybe a few hours scrubbing flagstones would get his mind off of Potter. He paused at this thought, it wasn't too long ago he would have written his father to get him out of detention; Malfoys didn't do menial things like cleaning.

But then a lot of things had changed when Voldemort had gone into permanent hiding, no one, not even Draco's father, knew where. Harry had been searching for him to get revenge for the deaths of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin; Harry had almost gone insane with grief last summer when Lupin was murdered, he'd killed 18 death eaters in a rage and Voldemort barely escaped with his life. Draco half wished Harry had gotten his father with his curse but Lucious was slipperier than his counterparts. If Harry _had_ gotten him, Lucious wouldn't be stalking around the house planning the down fall of The Boy Who Lived. Draco believed that given the right tools and the opportunity he could do it.

Screw the right tools, Lucious would probably do it with his bare hands. Draco shivered, not sure if it was the chill of the dungeon or the thought of Harry dying.

He deliberately stopped thinking of anything to do with Harry and thought instead of the punishment Filtch undoubtedly spent the whole day thinking up for him, it was a rare opportunity to punish a Malfoy and Draco was sure Filtch would take full advantage of the situation. He looked up, surprised to find himself at Filtch's door, took a deep breath and knocked.

Ron rushed through the halls ignoring the indignant noises made by the people he jostled on his way past. If he hadn't had that second helping of treacle tart, or that third helping of shepherd's pie…. He put that out of his mind, afraid that he'd bring it back up while he was running. He arrived at Filtch's office panting and wheezing as he knocked on the door. He heard a faint "come in" and opened the door and gasped when he saw Malfoy and Harry sitting on the coach, arms crossed with identical looks of distain.

"Oi, what is _he_ doing here?" Ron asked Harry.

"What do you think I'm doing here _Weasel King_?" Draco's voice was dripping with malice, "Detention, same as you."

Ron took an angry step towards him as Filtch stepped out his closet where he had been digging for something, probably something that would make their detention more trying than it already was.

"Mr. Weasley, so nice of you to join us," he said, setting a box on his desk, "You all shall be cleaning the fourth floor corridor with these." Filtch pushed the box at Ron.

"But these are tooth brushes!" Ron didn't think even Filtch would be this cruel.

"Then I guess it will take you a while," Filtch smiled nastily and shooed them out the door, "don't dawdle or you wont see your beds tonight."

Harry swore he could hear Filtch giggling to himself as they trudged up to the fourth floor. He couldn't believe his bad luck, when he thought he wouldn't have to see Draco- when he was counting on not seeing him- he shows up. Merlin, it was going to be hard to control himself, just thinking of Draco getting hot and sweaty, taking off his robe, maybe unbuttoning his shirt a little…. Harry stopped himself before his imagination ran away with him; this was definitely going to be a long night.

Draco cursed silently, how in the name of Merlin's ass did Gryffindor's golden boy end up in detention! He was so sure he would be here alone, with time to think, time to figure out what was going on. With Harry around he couldn't think about anything but not thinking about Harry. Draco barely even noticed Ron was there, he was so caught up in not looking at, thinking about or talking to Harry.

Ron was caught up in his own thoughts, though his were of a slightly more destructive nature.

'I wonder if I can push Malfoy down the stairs and make it look like an accident… or drown him in the bucket… choke him with a toothbrush? A toothbrush I've just finished scrubbing the floors with…' Ron smirked as evily as he could manage and nudged Harry to ask his opinion on what they could get away with.

Harry just blinked and shook his head distractedly when Ron asked if he could get to the other side of Malfoy to trip him. What was up with Harry? If he was planning on moping about all year whining about Cho, Ron was not going to stand for it.

Now Ron might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer but he did have an extremely smart friend that might be able to help him help Harry out of his depression. Not even up for tripping Malfoy? Ron had no idea Harry had been THAT into Cho, I mean really, who gives up an opportunity like that?

The three boys continued up the staircases to the fourth floor where Ron tossed the bucket down and it immediately filled with water. Ron fished out a soggy toothbrush and flung it at Draco.

"What do you think you're doing Weasel King?" He growled, wiping the water from his cheek

"Just passing you a toothbrush Ferret Face." Ron said smiling broadly. "Trying to be nice is all."

Draco just glowered at him and Harry, looking back and forth between the two of them, thought he better intervene before something happened to one of them.

"We better get started." He sighed, picking up the last toothbrush and scrubbing half-heartedly at the stone in front of him.

"Yea Malfoy, get scrubbing." Ron chuckled.

"Not all of us are as accustomed to doing menial labour as you and your family are." Draco shot back.

"Leave my family outta it devil spawn." Ron roared angrily getting to his feet.

Draco rose fluidly to his feet, drawing his wand.

"Whatcha gonna do if I don't." He sneered.

Ron let out a yell and launched himself at Draco, who nimbly sidestepped. That just enraged Ron more and he brandished his wand at Draco.

"Just try it Weasley." Draco challenged. "C'mon I dare you."

"Ron!" Harry stepped in front of his friend and tried to lower his wand arm. "C'mon it's just Malfoy, don't let him get to you like this."

Ron shook Harry off furiously and stalked to the other end of the corridor to start scrubbing his anger out there.

"Aww how sweet, I didn't know you cared, trying to protect me from the big bad weasel." Draco's mocked.

"Stuff it Malfoy, I wasn't trying to help _you_."

"Like I'd need it anyways." He said dismissively. "I can handle myself against Weasley."

"Just shut up and clean."

"Temper, temper, Potter." Was all Draco said before settling himself down on the floor a little ways away.

Harry purposefully turned his back to him and started to scrub the floor furiously.

Draco on the other hand crossed his legs, enchanted his toothbrush to scrub on its own and sat back to watch Harry bend over and work unusually hard at cleaning the floors. He was thinking about his attraction to Harry.

Harry, in the meantime, was silently berating himself for wanting to jump Draco during his tiff with Ron.

"What is wrong with me." Both boys sighed and wished for detention to end.


End file.
